


Anything

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [64]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Smut, Work, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @TadpoleSecrets:Bulma trying to do her work but vegeta keeps being 'annoying'
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Anything

She groaned, a smile decorating her lips despite the annoyance. Bulma leaned back in her chair, pushing away from her desk. “Can I help you, sir?”

Her husband chuckled to himself, not stopping for a moment. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m not doing anything.” His lips kissed and brushed themselves along the side of her neck, those normally gloved hands creeping down the top of her shirt. 

“Mmm, really?”

“Mmhmm”

“I don’t believe you,” she said, right before those evil fingers began toying with her nipples, rubbing in gentle circles. “You get right to it, huh?”

There was that chuckle again as the world started turning into a haze. And Bulma gladly fell into it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut! 


End file.
